A Summer's Play
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: A normal summer day in the park involving the three Dreemur Children.


**Mandatory disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas. Leave me alone.**

The bright sun burned down on everything that day. Large shades were housing many children, as well as some unfortunate adults who tried to escape the heat. Some monsters, young and old, were intermingled into the crowd, some of them conversing with one another, some even playing a strange card game with humans.

There, a young prince was running across the grass. Large floppy ears bounced around, as bare paws ran across the emerald grass, sweat dripping down his furry body. His green and crème striped shirt waved a bit in the air, as he cast a gaze behind him.

"Run Asriel run!" A young one said. He quickly cast his gaze forward, trying to pick up speed. However, he was soon outrun by a brown haired youth. They had short, brown hair that moved with the air, a blue and purple shirt, with blue shorts to match. Brown boots covered their feet as it kicked up small tufts of grass and dirt.

Asriel only gave a slight cry of panic, trying his hardest to try and overtake them. However, it was all for naught, as a familiar presence made itself known. A strong push on his back caused the Prince to fall forward into the grass, bits of it tangling with his fur, staining it green.

"Tag! You're it!" Another voice called out, already running away. Asriel looked up, black shoes and brown shorts mere inches from his face. A crème and green striped shirt awaited him, as their light brown hair framed a pale face. They gave a smile before they ran away from Asriel, earning a slight groan from the child as he pushed himself back up.

He gave a small smile after a while, before picking up speed towards the two of them, both Chara and Frisk laughing as he tried in vain to catch up. They all continued this chase for a short while, even running through a group of pigeons, causing them to all fly skywards. However, all of them were losing energy and speed, Asriel finally able to catch up to Frisk, who was panting and covered in sweat.

"T-Tag." Asriel stammered out, as he tried to catch his breath. "Y-you're it!" He said, taking a few seconds to recover, before he tried to run, almost crashing to the ground from the effort.

"I think." Chara panted out, wiping the sweat from their brow. "We should take a break." They all nodded in agreement, Asriel sitting himself upon the ground to recover.

However, their short rest was interrupted by the light tinkling of a bell.

"Ice Cream! Come and get it while its cold!" The trio all looked at one another before they headed to the stand, all of them staring at the familiar blue rabbit monster who stood behind his stand. He had a simple umbrella on top of his stand, while the flavors of ice cream were listed on its red hulled side. A small sign by its side said, "Now with bonus toppings!" in bright, gold letters.

"Heya! Its only a dollar fifty for a scoop!" He said. They all stared at one another, before they looked at the flavors listed on its side.

"I want chocolate, please." Chara said, holding out a dollar and two quarters to the rabbit. He gladly took the money, putting it into a pouch that hung to the side of the stand. He pulled out a metal scoop, putting a large clump of chocolate ice cream into the cone. He pulled out a small side panel, putting in bits of chocolates, as well as several large pieces that stuck out from the top. He finished the piece with a few chocolate wafers that stuck into the soft ice cream, sticking out at various sides. He handed the scoop to Chara, who grabbed it and began biting one of the larger chunks of chocolate greedily.

"Can I have a strawberry flavored one?" Frisk asked, holding up the dollar with the fifty cents in their hand. The blue monster smiled, taking the money from Frisk's hand as his other hand went to work on scooping out a lump of pink, mixed with some dots of dark red. He placed the pink concoction onto the scoop before he began covering it with freshly sliced strawberries. He gave one or two or the strawberries gentle taps with the scoop to ensure they remained in place, before he decorated all of it with strawberry wafers as well. He handed the scoop back to Frisk, their mouth watering slightly at the sight.

"How about you?" He asked, giving a warm smile to Asriel. Asriel hummed for a short while, before he finally spoke.

"Vanilla!" He said, pulling out a crumpled dollar from his shorts, along with some change. The ice cream man took the money, smiling as he pulled out a pale white scoop, putting it onto the cone. He pulled out a few vanilla wafers, carefully decorating the cone with it, before he handed it back to Asriel, who smiled warmly. They all gave thanks before they walked away, each of them licking their cones.

However as they began to walk, Chara grabbed a vanilla wafer from Asriel's cone, earning a protest from him. They responded with a stuck out tongue, laughing as they bit into the wafer. Frisk however offered one of their strawberry wafers for one of Asriel's vanilla, which he gladly traded. Chara, watched with a bit of curiosity, before finding a strawberry wafer shoved in front of them, Frisk smiling kindly.

Chara grumbled a bit, before they took the wafer, giving them one of their beloved chocolate wafers. Frisk smiled, earning a roll of the eyes from them. They grudgingly gave another of their chocolate wafers to Asriel, who looked at it and smiled kindly,

They all continued biting into the wafers as they licked ice cream, all of them walking towards Toriel, who gave them all a warm smile and a hug when they greeted her.

 **As a note, I normally don't use Gender neutral pronouns. I don't find myself doing it again unless people request it.**

 **Computrix, hope you enjoy. If you don't, well not much I can do can I? :P**

 **Secret Note: Pronouns are fixed.**


End file.
